


Chiaki, apri gli occhi

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PockyDay, The Pocky Game
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: -Chiaki, apri gli occhi.Spalancò le palpebre all’improvviso e il suo busto ebbe persino un balzo all’indietro: Kanata lo stava fissando con espressione corrucciata, le guance appena gonfie. Lui balbettò, non troppo convinto.-Aprire gli occhi? M-ma è valido-?-Certo! Altrimenti come fai a fermarti in tempo?Fissò stranito il ragazzo con i capelli celesti, e poi il pocky che aveva tra le dita – ripetendo il gesto qualche volta, finché non fu sicuro che l’altro non volesse ritrattare in qualche modo.
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata, Nagumo Tetora/Sengoku Shinobu/Takamine Midori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Chiaki, apri gli occhi

**Chiaki, apri gli occhi**  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
-Chiaki, apri gli occhi.  
Spalancò le palpebre all’improvviso e il suo busto ebbe persino un balzo all’indietro: Kanata lo stava fissando con espressione corrucciata, le guance appena gonfie. Lui balbettò, non troppo convinto.  
-Aprire gli occhi? M-ma è valido-?  
-Certo! Altrimenti come fai a fermarti in tempo?  
Fissò stranito il ragazzo con i capelli celesti, e poi il pocky che aveva tra le dita – ripetendo il gesto qualche volta, finché non fu sicuro che l’altro non volesse ritrattare in qualche modo.  
Appena distanti da loro due, sul pavimento in legno della palestra c’era il resto dei Ryusetai, in attesa di vedere che cosa sarebbe accaduto. Il piccolo Shinobu aveva in mano il resto del pacchetto biancastro, sul viso un’aria piuttosto colpevole.  
-Questo mi sembra un gioco abbastanza pericoloso, de gosaru…  
Midori, accanto a lui, era con le braccia e le gambe incrociate e guardava divertito i due compagni più grandi, aspettandosi di vedere una scena esilarante, tanto da non accorgersi neanche dell’occhiata eloquente che Tetora gli lanciò appena aprì bocca.  
-Ma perché mai? Si tratta solo di mangiare un dolce, no?  
Kanata dondolò sui propri piedi, in attesa. Voleva capire se quel gioco era divertente quanto aveva detto Wataru – che quella mattina sembrava assolutamente entusiasta, in sala comune, e aveva svolazzato ovunque alla ricerca di Eichi con in mano tre pacchetti di pocky di gusti diversi.  
Chiaki, intanto, stava guardando i compagni più giovani per avere da loro un poco di conforto.  
-Quindi, chi si stacca per primo perde. Giusto?  
Qualcuno asserì in silenzio.  
Impaziente, Kanata gli spinse contro le labbra la punta scura del pocky e gli sorrise con tutta l’ingenuità di cui era capace.  
-La punta col cioccolato a te, Chiaki.  
Dolce, premuroso; ridacchiò persino.  
Ma morsetto dopo morsetto, il viso di lui si faceva sempre più vicino, ed era impossibile da non notare. Il suo respiro e il suo odore, il colore preciso dei suoi occhi.  
Kanata si fermò a un certo punto, perché un poco sorpreso che Chiaki non avesse neanche iniziato a masticare. Furono scossi dalle loro elucubrazioni mentali da Midori, ancora, che si schiarì la voce e li invitò a proseguire, impietoso.  
Chiaki diede un piccolo morsetto, Kanata due.  
A pochissimo di distanza, Chiaki si tirò indietro assieme a quel che rimaneva del pocky, ma caso volle che nel farlo portasse con sé anche Kanata, che nell’impeto del gesto gli finì addosso al viso, in uno scontro doloroso di labbra.  
Dopo una prima paralisi, qualcuno scoppiò a ridere, qualcuno andò nel panico, e quei due si ritrovarono quasi allucinati stretti in un abbraccio goffo.  
Per fortuna anche Kanata rise, leggiadro senza malizia, e sollevò la mano al suo viso.  
-Sei tutto sporco di cioccolato, Chiaki…  
Lo pulì e si leccò le dita, con le guance rosse di contentezza: quel gioco era stato divertente, dopotutto, e Wataru aveva proprio ragione. Passato il momento di incertezza, Chiaki rise e lo abbracciò, sollevandolo in aria e cominciando a girare su se stesso.  
-Ah! Temo di aver perso! Hai vinto tu, Kanata!  
-Sì. Allora, stasera decido io dove andare a mangiare.  
-Certamente! Per una sconfitta bisogna pagare pegno!  
Risero assieme com’erano soliti fare spesso. Nessun imbarazzo, nessuna vergogna, nulla di nulla.  
Midori era piuttosto deluso, anche quado Tetora lo rimbeccò pieno di dubbi.  
-Finisce così, quindi?  
-Come pensavi finisse?  
-Non so, qualcosa di meglio.  
Si stancò ben presto di vedere i compagni più grandi roteare contenti in quel modo, sentì persino una certa irritazione nascere nel petto. E prima che questa potesse rendere ancora più stizzosi i suoi gesti, si alzò dal pavimento e si rassettò la tuta per l’allenamento.  
-Beh, direi che è ora di-  
Si bloccò sul posto però quando Tetora trottò verso di lui tendendo un pocky nella sua direzione.  
Guardò stranito lui, poi il resto della stanza e poi ancora lui.  
-Nagumo, non vorrai certo-  
Vendicativo, Tetora gli fece il verso e scimmiottò quanto aveva detto qualche minuto prima.  
-Si tratta solo di mangiare un dolce, no?  
Tetora si voltò subito anche al suo secondo fidanzato, riservando però a lui un sorriso radioso e confortante – perché sapeva che Shinobu era una persona molto romantica e apprezzava davvero quel genere di giochi.  
-Dopo anche con te, ossu!  
Infatti, l’unico occhio visibile di Shinobu brillò di una contentezza incredibile; il ragazzo, per l’emozione, rischiò persino di stropicciare troppo il pacchetto di pocky tra le sue mani.  
-Sarò felicissimo, de gosaru!  
Guardarono entrambi Midori, ancora impietrito sul posto.  
Il Ryusetai Verde sentì dietro di sé due figure avvicinarsi, ma non gli servì guardare oltre la propria spalla per scorgere Kanata e Chiaki che si erano avvicinati e che avevano puntato tutta la propria attenzione su di lui e su Tetora.  
Gonfiò le guance, rosso d’imbarazzo: gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare.  
-Siete-siete solo una gran seccatura!  
Tetora sghignazzò – e alla fine, si prese persino la punta coperta di cioccolato.  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> OGGI E’ IL POCKY DAY e volevo fare qualcosa di leggero e velocino lokijuhygtfrddfg  
> Questi cinque sono nel mio cuore, mi danno sempre l’opportunità di scrivere cose dolcine e spensierate!  
> Spero sia stata una buona lettura! Alla prossima ficcina (L)


End file.
